Cassée
by venus30
Summary: Mais plus que tout, Pansy te fait penser à ses poupées de porcelaine que ta mère à l'habitude de collectionner. Elle est si parfaite que tu as peur qu'elle se brise si tu à l'impertinence de la toucher.


Note de l'auteur: Juste une petite one shot, j'espère que vous apprécierez.

Disclamer: Je ne possède rien.

* * *

Cassée

Tu as 8 ans la première fois que tu rencontre Pansy. C'est à l'occasion d'un gala pour une pseudo œuvre de charité. Tu t'ennuies à mourir mais fais de ton mieux pour le cacher, ta mère serait en colère si tu ne te comportais pas comme une jeune fille digne de ton rang. Donc tu places un sourire sur ton visage et baisses la tête poliment à chaque fois qu'un adulte a l'extrême générosité d'admettre ta présence.

Au bout d'un moment, un homme assez intimident viens vers vous, ta mère te pousses devant elle et tu ne comprends pas très bien pourquoi, après tout, elle adore être au premier plan. Mais même si tu es confuse tu ne le montre pas et tu donnes au nouvel arrivant ce faux sourire qui te vient de plus en plus naturellement. Il te donne un signe de tête et fais signe à quelqu'un dernière vous, tu ne te retournes pas, ce serait malpolie.

Une jeune fille de ton âge se place devant lui, et tu ne peux plus respirer. Cette fille est la chose la plus parfaite que tu n'as jamais vue. Sa beauté dépasse tous ce que tu n'as jamais imaginés. Sa peau est nette de toute imperfection, ses cheveux noir ressemble à de la soie, et ses yeux… ses yeux percent un trou dans ton âme, ils sont bleus, un bleu qui te donne l'impression d'avoir était téléporté en antarctique. Mais plus que tout, elle te fait penser à ses poupée de porcelaine que ta mère à l'habitude de collectionner. Elle est si parfaite que tu as peur qu'elle se brise si tu à l'impertinence de la toucher, comme si un seul mot, un seul contact pourrait rompre le charme qui l'entoure.

Donc tu ne dis rien, tu ne fais pas un geste, mais tu la regardes parce que c'est la seule chose que tu te sens autorisée à faire. Autour de vous, les adultes commences à parler, tu ne sais pas très bien quel est le sujet de leur conversation, tu ne t'en soucies pas.

Quand vous partez, plus tard dans la journée et que durant le trajet tes parents commencent à critiquer tous les invités qui étaient présent, tu ne peux t'empêcher de remarquer que quelque chose semble différent. Tu te sens différente, comme si quelque chose, une partie de toi manquée, mais tu ne sais pas encore très bien laquelle, ce que tu sais par contre c'est que cette fille l'a avec elle.

Après cette journée, tu n'as plus revue Pansy, mais à chaque fois que tu rentres dans la pièce où ta mère entrepose toutes ses poupées de porcelaines, tu à l'impression de retrouver la partie de toi qui manque depuis que tu l'as rencontrée.

Mais cela, c'est jusqu'à ce que Poudlard commence. Quand vous êtes toutes les deux envoyées à Serpentard tu es excitée et en même temps complètement terrifiée. Elle semble encore plus belle si c'est possible mais tu remarqueras plus tard que c'est quelque chose que tu te dis à chaque nouvelle rentrée.

Tu remarqueras aussi, que l'impression qu'elle est sur un piédestal ne disparait pas avec le temps. Durant les 7 ans de votre scolarité, vous n'avez eues que très peu de contacts, et la majorité de ceux-ci étaient frivoles et totalement vide d'intérêts. Tu as toujours eue la stupide impression que si tu faisais connaissance avec elle, si vous aviez une conversation profonde et spirituelle, sa peau de marbre se fissurerait et qu'elle finirait brisée en mille morceaux. Comme cette poupée de l'ère victorienne que ta mère adorait tant, et que ta sœur a cassée en s'entrainant pour le poste de batteuse aux Quiddich.

Et tu détestes tous les garçons comme Drago Malfoy ou Blaise Zabini qui ne peuvent pas comprendre cela. Tu détestes que Drago ose la touchait sans la moindre précaution, sans voir à quel point elle est fragile, et que le moindre choc pourrait altérer sa perfection à jamais. Et tu te détestes pour te soucier autant d'une fille avec qui tu n'as quasiment jamais parlée, tu te détestes pour remarquer chaque détails de son visage ou chacune de ses expressions, parce que cela montre que tu es la seule qui y prête autant d'attention. Et plus que tout tu la détestes, elle, parce que rien dans ta vie ne t'as jamais autant fascinée, voire obsédé que chacun de ses mouvements.

Mais maintenant, alors que tu sors du tribunal, où sont jugés tes parents pour collaboration avec les mangemorts, et que tu la vois assises sur les marches alors qu'il pleut des cordes, tu n'as pas peur de l'approcher, à quoi bon, elle est déjà cassée. Son père a été condamné à mort, son fiancé incarcéré à Azkaban, sa fortune réquisitionné en faveur des victimes de la guerre, son futur tout tracé anéantie, elle n'a plus rien.

Et là elle est, sur les marches, les cheveux trempés, et ses yeux légèrement rougies sont la seule indication que les gouttes sur son visage ne proviennent pas que de la pluie. Elle est cassée. Mais tu te souviens avoir un jour entendue dire que quelques fois, les choses fragiles sont encore plus belles quand elles ont été réparées.

Alors tu t'assoies à côté d'elle, et prends sa main, et c'est surement la première fois que tu la touches volontairement, mais le moment et si important dans ta tête que tu ne t'en soucis pas, la seule chose à laquelle tu peux pensée, c'est que tu vas la réparer, tu ne sais pas encore très bien comment, mais tu vas y arriver.

Tu vas ramasser toutes les pièces et les réassembler, une par une, et qui sait, peut être que parmi tous les morceaux, tu pourras retrouver celui que tu as perdu le jour où tu l'as rencontrée.

Ton cœur.

* * *

Voilà, c'est fini, donnez moi votre avis, s'il vous plaît.


End file.
